


What Goes Up -

by theleafpile



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe comes to the rescue, F/M, Lucifer is scared, a bit of fun, and won't admit it, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleafpile/pseuds/theleafpile
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get stuck in his lift during a blackout. Chloe finds a way to distract Lucifer from his imminent freak-out.





	What Goes Up -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts).



> Prompt: Lucifer and Chloe get stuck in an elevator
> 
> This was super fun to write! Hope you all enjoy :)

They had only been trapped in the elevator for roughly– according to Chloe’s dying phone – twelve minutes before Lucifer pried the doors open, staring directly into a blank wall. 

Thankfully, the low light behind them had not gone out, unlike the rest of the building. 

“Dan says the black out’s affecting this area –”

“Yes, so very helpful, that one.”

“– and most of downtown, USC, half of Koreatown – God, this is a disaster.”

“Please don’t bring Him into it,” Lucifer asked, his hands still roaming over the exposed brick, reaching up to feel the gap at the top of the door. “I’m sure it’s just some bloody electrical problem.”

“Something this big? Not likely,” she explained, leaning back and turning the brightness down on her phone to try and conserve what she could. “The grid doesn’t just ‘go down,’ Lucifer. It’s not like the movies.”

“If it were, we would have already begun –”

Chloe lifted a finger. “Do not finish that sentence.”

“– to find a way out of here.” Lucifer moved his gaze upward, his fingertips trailing on the ceiling above. “Must everything be about sex with you, Detective?” he asked.

Chloe caught her jaw before it fell open, and quickly texted Dan back, letting him know they were stuck and she wasn’t going to be able to answer his texts soon. Because her phone was dying. Not because of other reasons.

“Listen,” she started, and he spared a glance in her direction, still pressing against the elevator ceiling. “Dan knows where we are, I’m sure things will be up and running again in no time.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Lucifer asked, shoving his hands morosely into his pockets. “Your bureaucratic system has barely kept you lot afloat for the last couple thousand years. One little disaster – which, by the way, you cause, not me – is all it takes and poof! Off you go into the history books.”

Chloe shook her head. “You’re seriously being dramatic,” she chided. He huffed a response. “What is wrong with you? Aside from, you know,” she waved her hands in front of his body, which he jerked away from. “Your normal Lucifer-ness.”

“I’m fine, detective. You’re the one who seems awfully jumpy.”

“I’m not the one fondling the elevator.”

The stared at each other then, each tight lipped and goading the other into saying something else. Chloe finally sighed, realizing she was fighting a losing battle. She stuck the phone in her back pocket and sat, cross legged, on the floor, gesturing for him to do the same. With a roll of his eyes, Lucifer followed suit, and she grabbed his lapel to tug him away from the brick. 

“You never know when it could start back up,” she told him, as he smoothed the front of his jacket back down.

“Lovely,” he said, resting his head back against the side of the elevator, closing his eyes. 

After a few blissfully quiet moments, Chloe threw out an arm to stop Lucifer from launching himself upright. She shoved him back against the wall. 

“I thought –” he spat, his eyes shooting daggers into hers, “I could perhaps try –”

“No. We wait.”

“If I could get us out of h –”

“It’s too dangerous,” she interrupted. “We wait.”

The force with which he slammed his head back had Chloe soften with concern. “Are you scared?” she asked, hopefully gently, and hopefully without any of the smugness she knew he would have, if he were asking her the same question.

“Of course not.”

“It’s okay if you are,” she encouraged. “Lots of people don’t like enclosed spaces.”

“Could we talk about something else, please?” he asked, his voice tight. He rubbed his shoulder blades against the wall irritably, a grimace making its way across his face.

Oh.

Chloe swallowed thickly, trying to relax as well. Lucifer had a lot of issues, man, a lot that could be explained by some serious childhood trauma, and maybe – she hated the thought, but she’d seen it on the force, especially before she became a detective. Kids who get locked up by cruel parents. Especially foster kids. Which would explain the relation to his brother, at least. And maybe the accent. 

Chloe took in a deep breath, trying to settle the anger rising within her. Lucifer had pulled his knees nearly to his chest, fingers thrumming against his shins. 

“Sorry,” she said softly. “I wasn’t trying –”

“I’m. Not. Afraid,” he repeated. “The Devil invokes fear in others, remember?”

She nodded. “Sure.” He closed his eyes again, and Chloe checked her phone, which had begun buzzing. “It’s Dan. Says the damage is more expansive than they originally estimated. Course downtown’s the priority, so maybe we’ll get power in the next few hours.”

“Hours?” he complained, stilling his fingers, rubbing his hands vigorously up and down his calves. 

Chloe reached over and stilled his hands. “You know,” she teased, “I’m kind of surprised you haven’t,” she shrugged lightly. “Tried anything.”

A light smile reached the corners of his mouth, which Chloe considered a win. “When you do decide to sleep with me, detective, it won’t be because you’re just trying to kill the time.”

She considered playing nice, but what the hell. He certainly gave her enough crap. Chloe shifted forward, leaning into his personal space, her hand still resting on his. His expression softened from near annoyance to intrigue, then the tell-tale darkening of his eyes told her it had moved straight into desire.

“Is that so?” she breathed.

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer, but only air came out. 

A small giggle escaped her throat, drawing him in. “Cause I’m sure we could find other ways to pass the time.”

He licked his lips, staring at hers. “Of course, I wouldn’t say no –”

“Good,” she said abruptly, leaning back and patting his hand. “Cause it ain’t gonna happen.”

“Detective!” he whined. “What am I supposed to do with –” he gestured vaguely downwards.

“That is your own problem, buddy,” she said, a laugh filtering through her voice. 

A comfortable silence settled between them, and she felt his glare turn slowly back into nervous energy, as though his body was being pumped full of static electricity. She smiled, a new thought coming into her head. 

“Do you want to hear a story?” she asked.

“I’m not a child.”

“You’re being petulant like one.”

He pulled in his bottom lip, then waved a hand between them for her to continue.

“Okay,” she said. “Settle in. Because if anyone could love this, it’d be you.”

“You have a very captive audience.”

“Shut up,” she said, shaking her head. She was still smiling. It was a little unnerving. “So there was this case. A big deal – a human trafficking ring, and the LAPD was right in the thick of it, literally,” she held up her fingers, “inches away from making a bust on a lot of guys who thought that promising young, underprivileged, Eastern European women a fresh start and a husband in the States was something they could profit from, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m very aware. Loads of fun with them in Hell.” He screwed up his face. “But even I have my limits. I leave them to the demons.”

She paused. “Yeah, alright. So anyway,” she continued. “We got wind that there was going to be this party. More of a high class auction. Lot of girls, lot of potential buyers, and a lot of alcohol and drugs. Everybody wanted in on this. Vice, Narcotics, Homicide –”

“Why would Homicide be interested in a sex party?”

She lifted a finger. “First of all, not a sex party. It’s not sex when none of the women consented to be there.”

“You know what I mean,” he defended.

“Do I?”

Lucifer’s eyes were hard as he held her gaze. “Yes. I would hope you know by now that I’m not that sort of man.”

She nodded gently, lowering her eyes. He relaxed back against the wall. “Not all of the girls cooperate. So there’s a lot of them that don’t make it. That’s how I got involved in the first place.” She shook her head, remembering. “Tatiana Romenev. She was 19. I was a rookie detective, not yet one year with the badge and bam! Stuffed into a shipping container on the warf. It was brutal and I mean –” she paused. “Just brutal.”

Lucifer allowed her to gather her thoughts, without pestering her to continue. 

“So. Big lavish party. And guess who got to go undercover?”

“I love it already,” he grinned. “You’re story has everything. Sex, drugs, violence.”

“Yeah, cool it pal,” she smiled. “But you would not believe the getup they put me in.” She shimmied her hands down her sides, describing the dress. “Red number. Totally backless, thin halter around my neck which was basically a necklace, this gold chain. Hemline came to about here,” she motioned very above her upper thigh, and Lucifer’s eyes dropped to the spot.

“Slow down, detective. Let a man breathe.”

“And for good measure, I got some stockings –”

“Fishnet, or otherwise?” asked Lucifer. He was almost panting.

She bit her bottom lip, drawing out his anticipation. “Fishnet.”

He tossed his head back in a quick laugh. 

“And a garter.”

“No.”

“Oh yeah. Whole nine yards. Gun in my clutch and nowhere to stick a wire. I had backup, of course, a much more seasoned detective was using me as his ticket in the door, with instructions not to leave my side no matter what. Not that that lasted long.”

“I guarantee I wouldn’t have left your side, or your front –” 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Or your rear, all evening in a getup like that.”

“And I also had these clear, I swear – six inch heels, I mean, I was totally useless if anyone wanted to run. One swipe and I would’ve been face first, flat on the ground, my throat could’ve probably been punctured by some of the stilettos these women were wearing.”

Lucifer interrupted once again. “Whatever it is you thought this was going to do for me - What exactly are you trying to do to me?”

“I am trying to get you to listen to my funny story,” she answered. He gestured for her to continue. “Anyway. I was there to try and get as much info as possible on Tatiana, but also where they were going, who the men were, names, places, hangouts, drop offs, that sort of thing. So Barney – that was the detective I was with – he gets pulled into this back room, and I’m like, sure, why not. I’m so green I don’t even see this guy coming. He made a big mistake.

I’m chatting up a couple of girls when this guy barrels out of nowhere, pressing me back into a corner, and he’s got a hand roaming all over me looking for a wire, and I am trying so damn hard to maintain my cover and not just knee him in the balls and get his filthy hands off me, right? The place is packed, I can’t use my gun, if I use force I’m outed, my partner’s nowhere to be found, and I’m backed into a corner with some two hundred pound guy who hasn’t shaved in a month and thinks cologne makes up for not bathing.”

Chloe could see Lucifer’s jaw clenching at the thought, but she continued.

“So ‘Victor,’” she mimics his accent, air-quoting his words, “Has never seen such a beautiful woman,’ and he’s asking me who my ‘sponsor’ is, and where I’m from, and I’m just trying to giggle and play along. This guy had chest hair like I’ve never seen before, and I am trying not to get my fingers tangled in it, and then he asks,” she paused for dramatic effect, and Lucifer leaned in closer, “How much?”

“Tell me you ripped his balls off and fed them to him.”

Chloe shifted, relaxing her knees toward Lucifer and leaning on a palm toward him. “You’re never gonna believe this. It was straight out of a movie. I’ve never done anything like it.”

She could feel the glee coming off him in waves, the anticipation at whatever cruelty she had in mind for her bad guy, making him taunt beneath his tailored suit. 

“I saw my partner, over his shoulder, and he gave me a quick nod, letting me know that we were ready to get out of there. Now, I could’ve just pointed, and said, you know, innocently, that’s him, I’ve got to go, nice chat?”

“But you would never leave such an injustice unpunished.”

She bit her lip, leaning closer. “Never.”

“So?” his eyes glinted mischievously in the low light. “Are you going to continue to tease me or get to the main course?”

Suddenly, the elevator jostled, and they were travelling upwards again, toward his penthouse. Neither of them moved, locked together in a tense moment. 

“I reached into my clutch and told the man,” she batted her eyelashes and pouted. Lucifer nearly fainted. She mimicked another accent. “Baby, I’m worth more than you could ever afford.”

Lucifer ventured a hand, resting it atop hers. He was certain she was about to set it on fire. 

The elevator doors shut and reopened, revealing his darkened apartment, having turned out all the lights except for those behind the bar when he left. 

“Then?” he asked.

“Then, I pulled the trigger, and shot him in the foot. Clean shot, too, right through the bone. Bastard was going to have a limp for a long time. I was out of there so fast he probably thought I'd just stomped on it.”

By then, she and him were nearly brushing noses, so enthralled he was in her story, in imagining her exacting revenge in an outfit he could only dream – he had probably already dreamed – of her wearing.

He slid his hand up her forearm, and she brought the other forward, resting on his knee. “I do have just one question, detective,” he started.

“I don’t still have the dress,” she answered.

“Not that,” he huffed out a laugh, his breath hot against her slowly parting lips. He licked his. “Could we still pretend that the lights are out?”

She smiled, trailing her fingers down his leg. Her eyes looked back into his, dark and mercurial in the faint light. “Yeah,” she told him, closing the space between them. “I think I have some time to kill.”


End file.
